Found Love
by winx star 10
Summary: Bloom was kidnapped by Baltor and Darkar so they could take the dragon flame but what happens if Bloom and Baltor fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

HEY I AM BACK WITH A NEW FRESH STORY I WAS TRYING TO THINK OF A STORY AND I THOUGHT OF THIS SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS STORY SO HERE IS CHAPTER 1.

CHAPTER 1

One sunny day at Alfea college for fairies the winx girls are at Stella's room talking about their regular Stella starts talking about the latest fashion in Magix.

"So I think polka dots are in right now am I right." cheered Stella

"Yeah I think so." said Flora softly

"We should go eat come on." said Musa

Then the girls agreed and started walking to the the girls find a table and sit down and food appears in front of the cafeteria they were serving pancakes with a glass of the girls started eating their food and enjoying how good it was.

"These pancakes are really good." said Bloom

"Yeah they are good." said Aisha

So the girls started finishing their pancakes and once they were done they headed off to their first class with Professer the girls took their seats and started listening to the Professer.

"Today we will learn about shape shifting." said Professer WizGiz

Then one girl tried to shape shift to a bunny but she turned into a lizard and everyone started laughing.

"Stella change into a butterfly." said Professer WizGiz

"Alright I will try." said Stella

So Stella focused on her magic and transformed to a she changed back to her normal self.

"Well done Stella." said Professer WizGiz

Then the bell rang and the winx girls went back to Stella's dorm and started talking about their normal things.

"So you guys are bored?" said Tecna

"Yeah." said everyone

"Well what do you want to do?" said Tecna

"We could go outside." said Bloom

So the girls agreed and walked out of Stella's dorm and walked outside.  
Then the girls decided to lay on the grass and look at the sky.

"That cloud looks like a flower." said Flora

"It does look like a flower thats cool." said Stella

Then everyone nodded and kept on everyone heard an explosion and they all got off the grass and transformed to their flew to where they heard the explosion and saw fire.

"We have to protect the animals." said Flora

Then everyone started looking around for animals until they saw two figures and everyone gasped in horror as they saw what was the two figures.

"Not you two again." said Bloom

SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAYS WHO WERE THE TWO FIGURES YOU WILL FIGURE IT OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS I HAVE CHAPTER 2 RIGHT NOW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

CHAPTER 2

The winx girls were looking at the two figures with shocked faces.  
The girls were thinking how they came back to life since they destroyed them not to long was all silent until Baltor broke the silence.

"So did you miss us?" asked Baltor with a smirk on his face

"Why should we." said Bloom

"Someone is a little rude." said Darkar

"Lets get this battle started." said Stella

So everyone was staring at each other and looking around until Stella started the battle.

"Dazzling Spiral!" yelled Stella

Then Baltor created a powerful shield to protect him and Darkar and the attack didn't effect them.

"Thirteenth Seal!" yelled Aisha

The attack hit Baltor and he bumped into a he started shaking while getting up and threw a purple ball at Aisha and she fell on her back.

"Storm Of Numbers!" yelled Tecna

The attack hit Darkar and he fell but then he got up with anger in his eyes and he shot a red blast to Tecna and fell.  
"Dancing Whirl!" yelled Flora

Both Baltor and Darkar got hit and got back on their feet and they both shot a blast at Flora but.

"Dragon's Embrace!" yelled Bloom

Then Bloom tried to hold up the shield but she got thrown back and fell felt so mad she made her attack more powerful and stronger.

"Dancing Whirl!" yelled Flora

Baltor and Darkar both fell with a big crash and the both moaned and got back they both combined their powers and knocked out Flora.

"Reverberating Notes!" yelled Musa

Her attack hit Baltor and he fell back and got up in a few seconds.  
He then thew a blast and Musa and she fell hard on her back.

"Dazzling Spiral!" yelled Stella

Darkar got hit by the attack and fell Baltor shot a blast at Stella and got knocked out.

"Get up idiot." said Baltor

Then Darkar got up and saw all the girls knocked out.

"Go grab Bloom then." said Darkar

Then Baltor went towards Bloom and picked her up bridal style.  
Then Darkar opened up a portal and the 3 of them went through it.  
Then the girls got up moaning and noticed Bloom was gone.

"Where is Bloom?" said Musa

"I think Baltor and Darkar took her." said Tecna

"We have to go tell ." said Stella

The girls flew to Alphea and once they got there they changed to their normal clothes and ran to Faragonda's knocked on the door until they heard a voice that told them to come inside.

" Bloom got kidnapped." said Aisha

"By who?" asked with a worried face

"By Baltor and Darkar." said Flora

"That is terrible." said Faragonda

All the girls had sad faces and they were worried for Bloom.

"Tomorrow we will call the boys to help you find Bloom okay." said Faragonda

Then all the girls nodded and went to there girls changed to their sleepwear and got ready for the girls were thinking about Bloom how they might be torturing and they fell asleep.

DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU DID ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEKEND! 


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY I USUALLY UPDATE EVERYDAY BUT I WAS BUSY YESTERDAY SO ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Flora woke up from the sunlight coming from outside she was going to wake up Bloom but she forgot that Bloom was still gone.  
Flora started feeling sad that Bloom was gone so she got out of bed and went to her closet to change she walked out of her dorm and knocked on Stella's door.

"Come in." said Stella

Flora opened the door and saw Stella with a sad look on her face so Flora went to sit down with Stella on her bed.

"Your worried for Bloom aren't you?" asked Flora

"Yeah." said Stella with a sad tone

"Don't worry we will bring back Bloom okay." said Flora

Stella nodded her head and started hugging Flora while sobbing on her shoulder.

AT SHADOWHAUNT

Bloom woke up and tried to stand up but she couldn't because she was chained to the tried to use her magic to escape but it was no use the chains were magic-proof.

"Good morning princess." said Baltor

"Let me go." yelled Bloom

"Fine but first give us the dragon flame." said Baltor

"But you already have the dragon flame." said Bloom

"But I want to become stronger so give it." said Baltor

"Never!" yelled Bloom

"Then we will do it the hard way." said Baltor

Then Baltor unchained Bloom and grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a room where Darkar was he threw her in front of Darkar and Bloom felt really scared.

"Are you going to give us the dragon flame?" said Darkar

"I will never give it to you." said Bloom

"Then we will do this the hard way." said Darkar

Then both Baltor and Darkar did a powerful blast and attacked cried out in pain as the blast hit was on the floor unconsious with pain.

"I'm going to chain her up." said Baltor

Darkar nodded and Baltor picked up Bloom bridal style and took her to the wall where she was chained up and put the chains on felt how much she had and he felt kind of sad for attacking Baltor left the room and started walking away feeling bad for what he did to Bloom.

AT ALFEA

The girls were waiting for the boys to come but a few minutes later a ship landed in front of Alfea so the girls ran outside.  
The girls started hugging their boyfriends but Sky had a sad look on his face and he was worried about walked up to Sky so she could cheer him up.

"Don't worry Sky we will find Bloom." said Aisha

"I know I'm just worried bout her." said Sky

"Anyways we will find her." said Aisha

"We found Bloom she is in Shadowhaunt." said Timmy

Everyone went inside the ship and headed for Shadowhaunt.

"This feels like sophmore year." said Stella

"I know right." said Musa

"Get ready girls we have arrived." said Brandon

So the girls transformed to their Harmonix forms and flew outside also the boys went out to go save Bloom.

"Lets go." said Sky

The winx and specialists started running to the throne room and once they got there they saw Baltor and Darkar.

"Look who decided to show up." said Darakar

"Where is Bloom?" said Sky

"Why sould we tell you." said Darkar

"That's it Dazzling Spiral." said Stella

Stella's blast went towards Baltor but he blocked it easily then he shot a purple light at Stella and Stella crashed to the floor.

"STELLA!" yelled Brandon

Then Brandon charged to Baltor but Baltor shot him with a black light and Brandon crashed to the floor too.

"Dancing Whirl." yelled Flora

Darkar got hit by the blast and Darkar shot a red blast to Flora and she fell.

"FLORA!" yelled Helia

Then Helia tried to hit Darkar but Darkar threw a blast to Helia's arm and Helia cried in pain.

"Sky there too powerful we have to go." said Aisha

"I won't leave Bloom." said Sky with tears

"They will kill us all." said Aisha

"Fine but I will get Bloom back." said Sky

Sky and the others grabbed Stella and Flora and helped Brandon and Helia get up.

"We will be back." said Sky

Then they all left to the ship and flew to they landed they all went inside Alfea to take care of Stella and came with a sad look on her face.

"Sorry you didn't complete your mission." said Faragonda

"It's okay." said Tecna

Then Faragonda left and Musa saw Sky looking out the window so Musa decided to cheer him up.

"Are you okay?" said Musa

"Yeah." said Sky

"Okay then." said Musa

Then Sky kept on looking out the window and started thinking about Bloom.

SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 3 I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT SO STAY COOL AND PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY I WAS REALLY BUSY ANYWAYS HERE IS THE AMAZING CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

Bloom woke up the next morning realizing she was still chained to the wall. Bloom was wondering when the others will come to recue her so she kept on waiting. But she knew it will take them a while to come she just sat there. Then Darkar came in the room and he told her something.

"Are you going to give us the dragon flame or not?" said Darkar

"I will never give it to you." said Bloom

Then Darkar unchained Bloom and dragged her to the next he threw her into a portal. When Bloom was inside all she saw was a empty room but then she saw some shadow monsters coming towards tried to transformed but she couldn't so she started screaming.

AT ALFEA

Stella woke up to see the sun shining she was glad to see the sun but she was sad that Bloom still gone. Stella was so sad that she wasn't able to save Bloom. So she went to Flora's room and saw that Flora was still asleep so she went to wake her up.

"Flora wake up." whispered Stella

"What is it Stella?" said Flora

"It's morning get up." said Stella

Then Flora got up and got out of bed and went to the closet to change clothes then sat on her bed with Stella.

"I miss Bloom." said Stella

"So do I." said Flora

"They must be torturing her." said Stella

"Come on lets go wake up the other girls." said Flora

"Okay." said Stella

They got up and started walking to Musa's room.

AT SHADOWHAUNT

Darkar opened up the portal and got Bloom out. When Bloom got out she looked terible she had cuts and bruises everywhere and she was shaking with fear.

"Baltor chain her up." said Darkar

Then Baltor carried Bloom to the other room and chained her up and started looking at her eyes. All he saw was fear in her eyes she looked terified.

"Sorry that where doing this to you." said Baltor

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Bloom

"Because I starting to feel bad." said Baltor

"Your lying." said Bloom with tears

"Don't cry and I'm not lying." said Baltor

Then Bloom stopped crying and looked into Baltor's eyes.

"I never noticed your eyes are so beautiful." said Bloom

Then Baltor smirked at Bloom.

"Did I say that aloud?" asked Bloom

"Yes you did." said Baltor

Then they started looking at each other again and their lips were getting closer and closer but...

"Baltor hurry up!" yelled Darkar

Then Baltor got up and left the room. Bloom couldn't believe that she was about to kiss Baltor. She was wondering if she had feelings for Baltor that was the main question for her. Then she felt tired so she decided to go to sleep and think what was her answer for her question.

AT ALFEA

The girls went to Faragonda's office and walked inside.

"You wanted to see us?" said Stella

"Yes I decided do you guys will go to Shadowhaunt tomorrow." said Faragonda

Then all the girls nodded their heads.

"But you will have to practice to become stronger okay." said Faragonda

All the girls nodded and walked out the office and went to their rooms to rest and be ready for tomorrow.

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED CHAPTER 4 ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS I WAS MAKING PLANS FOR CHAPTER 5 SO THATS WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY SO HERE IS CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

Stella woke up and stood up and started yawning then she went inside the bathroom to take a warm 10 minutes later she got out of the shower and started brushing her she put on a orange shirt and a pink skirt and got out of the bathroom and walked out of her dorm.  
Stella started walking to Flora's dorm and walked inside and saw Flora reading a book.

"Hey Flora." said Stella

"Oh hello Stella." said Flora

"You miss Bloom don't you?" said Stella

"Yeah it's just not the same without her." said Flora

Then Tecna,Musa,and Aisha came inside the room.

"Faragonda wants us to practice now." said Musa

Flora and Stella nodded and got up and the girls started walking outside.  
Once they got outside they saw M.s Faragonda outside waiting for them so they started walking towards her.

"Are you girls ready to begin?" asked Faragonda

The girls nodded and transformed into their Harmonix forms.

"Your job is to try to beat me." said Faragonda

Then the girls got in their battle positions and they began to fight.

AT SHADOWHAUNT

Bloom was thinking of a way to escape but she couldn't think of anything.  
Then she saw Baltor come inside the room with food.

"Hello princess." said Baltor

"Hi." said Bloom softly

"I brought food." said Baltor

"I could see that." said Bloom

What Baltor brought was a juice carton and a sandwitch.

"How am I supposed to eat?" said Bloom

"I will feed you." said Baltor

Then Baltor grabbed the sandwitch and let Bloom take a bite of it.

"It's good." said Bloom

Then Baltor grabbed the juice and let Bloom drink out of it.

"Why are you being so nice?" asked Bloom

"Because you deserve to be treated good." said Baltor

"Thanks." said Bloom

"No problem." said Baltor

Then it became quiet for a few seconds then Baltor broke the silence.

"You forgot something yesterday you know." said Baltor

"What?" said Bloom with confusion

"This." said Baltor

Then Baltor put his lips on Bloom's kiss and they both started kissing.  
Baltor and Bloom were making their kiss deeper and deeper but Bloom broke the kiss to get some felt wierd about kissing Baltor since he was the enemy but his kiss felt good better then Sky's Bloom got Baltor for another amazing kiss until they both broke the kiss.

"I better go before Darkar comes." said Baltor

"Okay." said Bloom

"Bye princess." said Baltor

"Bye." said Bloom

AT ALFEA

"You girls did really good." said Faragonda

"Thanks M.s Faragonda." said Flora

"Go take a rest for a while then we will call the boys." said Faragonda

Then the girls left to their dorms and took a rest for the battle with Baltor and Darkar.

DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER ALSO DID YOU LIKE THE KISSING SCENE I HOPE YOU DID ANYWAYS STAY COOL AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER WITH THE KISSING SCENE ANYWAYS I BRING YOU CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

Bloom woke up and yawned a little and got bored she felt like calling Baltor so they could talk and stuff but she decided to wait until he comes.  
Then she started playing around with the chains because she was so bored.  
Then her eyes saw something on the floor she tried to see what it was until she saw that it was a bobby she tried to get it with her feet but she couldn't she stretched her legs out and got the bobby pin with her feet and her hands got it and she tried to make it fit in the she heard a click and unchained herself then she unchained her legs and walked towards the opened the door a tiny bit and saw the throne room she opened the door and started running to find an something jumped on her or someone then she noticed it was Baltor.

"What are you doing let me go." said Bloom

"I'm saving you from Darkar you know he could kill you?" said Baltor

"I just want to get out of here." said Bloom

Then Baltor picked up Bloom and took her back to the room.

"I have a plan to help you." said Baltor

"What is it?" said Bloom

"Me and you will work together to get rid of Darkar." said Baltor

"Why do you want to get rid of him?" asked Bloom with a confused look

"Because he keeps on giving me orders." said Baltor

"Okay then I'm trusting you." said Bloom

"Thanks for trusting me." said Baltor

"No problem but I don't have my powers." said Bloom

"I'll give you some power." said Baltor

Then Baltor put his hands in front of Bloom and he started saying a spell and Bloom felt power going inside of Baltor put his hands down and saw Bloom with a Bloom transformed into her Harmonix form and hugged Baltor.

"Thank you." said Bloom

"Your welcome." said Baltor

"Now lets teach Darkar a lesson." said Bloom

Baltor nodded and they both headed out the door once they got out they saw Darkar sitting on his throne.

"What is Bloom doing out here chain her up." said Darkar

"Why should I?" said Baltor

Then Baltor saw Darkar get up and walk towards Bloom and Baltor.

"We have come to take you down Darkar." said Bloom

"I like to see you try." said Darkar

Then Bloom and Baltor got ready for battle also Darkar and Bloom started the battle.

"Fire Blade!" yelled Bloom

The attack hit Darkar and he fell but he got back to his feet.

Then Darkar shot a red blast but Baltor blocked Baltor shot a purple blast at Darkar and once again Darkar fell and got Darkar shot another blast and it hit Bloom and Bloom Baltor ran towards Bloom to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay?" said Baltor with a worried face

"Yeah." said Bloom

"So you have fallen in love with Bloom." said Darkar

"So." said Baltor

Then Bloom got up and was ready to fight again.

"Lets try to combine our powers." said Bloom

Baltor nodded and they both started holding hands and started concentrating on their they started glowing orange then they picked up their hands towards Darkar and shot a orange ball and it hit room was shining but then Bloom and Baltor saw that Darkar was no they faced each other and started hugging.

"We did it!" said Bloom with joy

"Yes we did." said Baltor

Then they stopped hugging and Bloom brought her lips towards Baltor and they started kissing.

AT ALFEA

The boys made it to Alfea and saw the girls waiting for their ship landed and the boys came out all the girls ran to their boyfriends except Aisha.

"We missed you so much." said Stella

"So did we." said Brandon

"Come on guys we can't waste any time." said Timmy

Everyone nodded and went inside the took them a while to get their but they finally made girls and boys and ran inside and the girls were in their Harmonix all ran to the throne room and saw something so shocking.

"Bloom." said Sky with a shocked face

SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 6 I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND PROBABLY YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THEY SAW SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER I TRIED TO MAKE IT INTERESTING ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

"Bloom." said Sky with a shocked face

Bloom and Baltor looked up to see the winx and the boys standing right there with shocked faces.

"Um hey guys." said Bloom

"Why are you kissing Baltor?" said Stella

"This is not what it looks like." said Bloom

"It looks like your cheating on me." said Sky

"I'm not cheating on you." said Bloom

"So is this what have you been doing kissing Baltor." said Sky

"No." said Bloom

"You no what I'm leaving and we are through." sad Sky with anger

Sky walked away and Bloom started crying with Bloom ran to the room where she was chained up and slammed the door was silent but then Brandon broke the silence.

"I'm going to talk to Sky." said Brandon

Then Brandon walked over to where Sky had went to.

"Soooooo." said Musa

"I'm going to talk to Bloom." said Stella

Then Stella walked over to the room where Bloom went and opened the door the closed it behind saw Bloom crying against the wall so Stella walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Bloom are you okay?" said Stella

"No why should I Sky just broke up with me." said Bloom

"Bloom please stop crying its okay." said Stella

"No its not." said Bloom

"Come on we are going home." said Stella

Then they both got up and walked over to the door they opened the door and saw everyone still their except Brandon and Sky.

WITH SKY AND BRANDON

"Hey dude are you okay?" said Brandon

"No." said Sky

"You should give Bloom a second chance." said Brandon

"Why if I saw her kissing Baltor." said Sky

"Come on lets go with the others." said Brandon

"I'll wait here." said Sky

Brandon nodded and went with the others he saw everyone their and Bloom with Stella.

"Come on lets go." said Stella

"Wait I want to talk to Baltor." said Bloom

Stella nodded and Bloom and Baltor went inside the room where Bloom and Stella were and closed the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" said Baltor

"Ever since this happened I just felt weird around you." said Bloom

"And?" said Baltor

"I think I like you." said Bloom and her cheeks turned red

"I like you too Bloom." said Baltor

Then they both started kissing for a few minutes but then they stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"I don't want to leave without you." said Bloom

"Me neither." said Baltor

Then they both looked at the floor and walked out the door and saw ever-  
one waiting for Bloom.

"I'm not leaving Baltor here." said Bloom

"What are you talking about?" said Flora

"I love Baltor and I wont leave him." said Bloom

Everyone gasped and looked at Bloom like she was crazy.

"Come on stop acting silly." said Musa

"I said I'm not leaving." said Bloom

Then the guys grabbed their girlfriends hands adn turned to Baltor and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm glad you did that for me." said Baltor

"Come on I want to make a stop somewhere." said Bloom

"Where?" said Baltor

"Domino." said Bloom

HEY GUYS I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER I TRIED TO MAKE IT GOOD ANYWAYS STAY COOL AND ALWAYS BE MAGICAL AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS I AM BACK WITH CHAPTER 8 I HOPED YOU LIKED CHAPTER 7 ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

Bloom and Baltor teleported to Domino and landed next to the castle then Bloom pushed Baltor to a bush to hide from the guards.

"You have to diguise yourself." said Bloom

Baltor nodded and started chanting a spell and Bloom saw that he looked had brown spikey hair and he was wearing a red shirt with some blue jeans.

"Lets go." said Bloom

Then they both got up and walked to the enterance of the the guards let them in and Bloom and Baltor saw Miriam and Oritel stitting on the throne.

"Hi mom and dad." said Bloom

"Hello Bloom." said Miriam and Oritel

Then Bloom gave her parents a big hug and then she let her parents saw Baltor and Baltor bowed.

"Who is this." said Miriam

"Um this is Anthony." said Bloom

"Well nice to meet you Anthony." said Oritel

"What brings you here Bloom." said Miriam

"I have to tell you guys something." said Bloom

Her parents nodded and they went inside a room so they could talk in private.  
Then they locked the door and faced each other.

"What do you want to talk about." said Oritel

"I wanted to tell you that." said Bloom

"Come on you could tell us." said Miriam

"I love this guy and I want to live with him forever." said Bloom

"Is this guy Sky." said Oritel

"No." said Bloom

"Then who?" said Miriam

"It's Bbbbb." said Bloom

"Just tell us." said Oritel

"It's Baltor." said Bloom and her cheeks turned red

Her parents looked at each other and started laughing.

"Bloom stop playing around now tell us the truth." said Oritel

Then Baltor took off the disguise spell and Bloom's parents gasped.

"Please don't call the guards." said Bloom

Then her parents waited then Miriam spoke up.

"Well Bloom if your happy I'm happy." said Miriam

"Thank you mom." said Bloom

Then they hugged and waited for Oritel to say something.

"Well this is shocking but like your mom said." said Oritel

Then Oritel and Bloom started hugging then let Bloom and Baltor started hugging and kissed for a while then stopped.

"And I want to marry him." said Bloom

"If it makes you happy." said Miriam

AT ALFEA

The girls and specialists made it to Alfea and got off the ship and went inside.  
Then they went inside Flora's dorm and sat they got bored so Stella turned on the tv.

"HELLO WE HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU TODAY PRINCESS BLOOM OF DOMINO SAYS THAT SHE WILL BE GETTING MARIED BUT WHO IS THE SPECIAL GUY THE CELEBRATION WILL BE TOMORROW WHERE THEY WILL DO THE CEREMONY SO THAT IS ALL WITH THE NEWS." said the reporter

Everyone had shocked faces as they heard what the reporter said.

"Bloom is getting married!" yelled Stella

HEY GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER ANYWAYS KEEP ON READING AND PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH THE CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

HEY I HOPED YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER NOW YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING WHAT WILL SKY DO ABOUT THE BIG NEWS THAT QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPTER SO ENJOY CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

"What do they mean Bloom is getting married." said Stella

Everyone was still shocked from the news especially Sky.

"This is crazy." said Musa

"We have to go talk to her." said Stella

"Yeah!" said everyone

So they got up and went to the ship once they were outside they got in the ship and flew to Domino.

AT DOMINO

Bloom and her mother were in Bloom's room picking out the perfect for the they heard a knock and let the person come inside.

"Hey dad." said Bloom

Then she got up and gave Oritel a big hug then she let go.

"Are you happy?" said Oritel

"Very happy." said Bloom

"Well I'm going to talk to Baltor." said Oritel

"Okay." said Bloom

Then Oritel walked out the door and went inside another room and opened the door and he saw Baltor sitting on the bed.

"Hello Oritel." said Baltor

"Hello Baltor." said Oritel

"What brings you here." said Baltor

"We have to talk." said Oritel

"Okay go ahead." said Baltor

"Once you marry my daughter you have to promise some things." said Oritel

"Like what?" said Baltor

"You have to give respect to my daughter." said Oritel

"Okay." said Baltor

"Make her happy." said Oritel

"Okay." said Baltor

"And treat this kingdom good okay." said Oritel

"Got it." said Baltor

"Well I have to take care of some things." said Oritel

"See you soon." said Baltor

"You too." said Oritel

Then Oritel walked out of the room and went to the throne room.

WITH THE WINX AND SPECIALISTS

The winx and specialists finally made it to Domino and they got off the ship and walked to the enterance of the Domino castle.

"Name?" said the guard

"Stella of Solaria." said Stella

"You cannot enter." said the guard

"We are friends of Princess Bloom." said Stella

Then Oritel walked up to the guard and told him something.

"Let them in." said Oritel

Then the guard let them in and they walked inside the castle.

"What brings you guys here?" said Oritel

"We came to talk to Bloom." said Flora

"Oh well she is in her room." said Oritel

"Thank you." said Stella

The winx and specialists walked away and went too Bloom's when they got there they knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Bloom

Then they opened the door and saw Bloom sitting on her bed.

"Oh hi guys." said Bloom

"We came to talk to you." said Aisha

"Okay." said Bloom

"Why are you getting married girl." said Musa

"Because I wanted to." said Bloom

"And why with Baltor." said Stella

"Since Sky broke up with me I decided to marry Baltor." said Bloom

"Bloom I'm sorry that I screamed at you I didn't mean too." said Sky

"It's too late I'm getting married with Baltor." said Bloom

"But I miss you Bloom." said Sky with tears

"Sorry Sky I already made my decision." said Bloom

Then Sky just walked out of the room with big steps.

"You guys can't change my mind." said Bloom

Then everyone else left the room and they went back to the then layed on her bed and went to was really nervous for the big day tomorrow.

I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT COME OUT TOMORROW SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER NOW THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON WHICH SUCKS ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10

Bloom woke up and yawned a little then she remembered the big day today so she got up and she walked out of her and went to go eat she got their she saw her parents and she took a seat that was next to Baltor.

"Hi guys." said Bloom

"Good morning Bloom." said her parents

"Good morning sweetheart." said Baltor

"Good morning Baltor." said Bloom

Then Bloom gave Baltor a kiss on the cheek.

"So are you excited Bloom." said Miriam

"Yes." said Bloom

Then everyone started eating a few minutes later they finished and went to their got inside her room and layed down on her bed and Kiko went on her lap and she started playing around with him.

"Oh Kiko today is going to be wonderful." said Bloom

Then Kiko smiled at Bloom and Bloom heard a knock on the door and told the person that they could come Baltor walked in and sat beside Bloom and smiled at her.

"Are you nervous?" said Baltor

"A little are you?" said Bloom

"A little." said Baltor

"Well the wedding is in 3 hours so see you." said Bloom

Then Baltor got up and gave Bloom a kiss then left.

"Today is going to be perfect." said Bloom

AT REDFOUNTAIN

"Today is not going to be perfect." said Sky

"Come on Sky where is that smile." said Brandon

"Why should I be happy Bloom is getting married with Baltor." said Sky

"You tried to get her back but it didn't work." said Brandon

"I thought I would marry Bloom but I was so stupid I ruined it." said Sky

"Don't call yourself stupid your not stupid." said Brandon

"Yes I am." said Sky

Then Brandon went inside the bathroom to take a Sky layed down on his bed and sighed.

"Me and Bloom went through alot of things together and now she is going to marry Baltor why did I ruin my chance with Bloom." said Sky

FLASHBACK

"I enjoyed this walk with you Sky." said Bloom

"Me too." said Sky

Then they both walked next to a lake and saw the sunset together.

"I will always love you Sky." said Bloom

"Me too." said Sky

Then they both kissed at sunset and it was so romantic.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Then Sky cried a little and thought to himself why did he lose Bloom.

AT DOMINO

Everyone was at the garden that was where the wedding would be and all the guests had arrived and Baltor was waiting for Bloom to come was wearing a black the orchestra played and Baltor saw Bloom coming he was shocked at how beautiful Bloom was wearing a long white dress while holding flowers and her hair was straightened and she had makeup was walking towards Baltor and everyone she finally made it to Baltor and the orchestra stopped playing and they faced the priest.

AT ALFEA

Everyone was bored they were just sitting their doing Stella broke the silence.

"I think we should stop the Winx Club its just not the same without Bloom and it would not be fair without Bloom." said Stella

"Agree." said everyone

"So who wants to go to Magix." said Musa

Everyone nodded at went towards the door and went out the gates and took a bus to went to the places Bloom liked to go to remember her.

"That was enough shopping for the day." said Tecna

"Yep." said everyone

Then they took the next bus back to they got there they got off the bus and went inside Alfea.

AT DOMINO

"Baltor will you take Bloom as your lovely wife and treat her with respect and lots of love." said the priest

"Yes." said Baltor

"And Bloom will you take Baltor to be your husband and treat him with respect and lots of love." said the priest

"Yes." said Bloom

"Now you may kiss the bride." said the priest

Then Bloom and Baltor kissed and deepened the kiss then a few seconds later they stopped kissing and walked out with everyone cheering.

THE NEXT DAY

It was the next day and Bloom and Baltor were going to Earth for there honeymoon.  
They were waiting for a portal to Earth then they went inside a portal and landed on they made their own portal to Hawaii where they would spend their honeymoon together.

HEY GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND NO ITS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS THEIR IS BUT THIS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER SO PLEASE WITH THE CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL PROBABLY BE ABOUT BLOOM AND BALTOR'S HONEYMOON SO REVIEW AND STAY COOL! 


	11. Chapter 11

HEY GUYS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER HERE AND I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY CHAPTERS THEIR WILL BE SO I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES ANYWAYS I BRING YOU CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11

So Bloom and Baltor finally made it to Hawaii where they had a house to both walked towards this huge house and walked inside it was so beautiful was a big chandelier on the top and there was nice sofas and a nice kitchen and living they walked inside their bedroom and inside their was a king size bed and a closet and some cabinets.

"This place is so beautiful." said Bloom

"Yep perfect for the two of us." said Baltor

Then they both sat at the sofa and they got bored.

"What should we do?" said Bloom

"Make lunch." said Baltor

Then Bloom and Baltor walked to the kitchen and looked for something to Bloom saw some eggs so she decided to cook them so Baltor sat at the kitchen table and Bloom brought two plates with she placed one plate to Baltor and the other to herself.  
Then they started eating and eating until they finished and walked to their bedroom.

"We should get some sleep." said Bloom then yawned

"Yeah." said Baltor

Then Bloom went to change into her sleeping outfit and also Baltor.  
Then Bloom and Baltor finished changing and went inside the covers of the bed.

"What do you think my friends think about this?" said Bloom

"I don't know Bloom." said Baltor

"I wonder what their doing right now." said Bloom

AT ALFEA

"So what do you think Bloom is doing right now." said Flora

"Probably she is with Baltor since their married." said Stella

"Yeah." said Flora

"Are you happy about Bloom and Baltor being together." said Stella

"If Bloom is happy I'm happy." said Flora

"Yeah." said Stella

"It's just boring without Bloom." said Flora

"Your right." said Stella

"I'm bored right now." said Flora

"Me too." said Stella

"Well it's getting pretty late we should go to sleep." said Flora

"Good night then." said Stella

"Good night." said Flora

Then Stella went to her dorm and Flora got in her was thinking about Bloom about how much she missed Flora fell asleep and put her covers on.

THE NEXT DAY AT HAWAII

Bloom woke up and saw Baltor still asleep so she got up fom bed and went to she was done changing she saw that Baltor was not in bed anymore so she went to the she got their she saw Baltor cooking food.

"Good morning sweetheart." said Baltor

"Good morning." said Bloom

"Just making breakfast here." said Baltor

"What are you making?" said Bloom

"Pancakes." said Baltor

"That sounds yummy." said Bloom

Baltor just smirked at Bloom and Bloom smiled at the pancakes were done and they began they were done they went to shop for made it to a store where there was plenty of clothes.  
Bloom was trying out some clothes and Baltor was waiting for Baltor was waiting he saw a dark figure watching him he tried to see who it was but he couldn't see who it was then he blinked and the figure was gone.

"Come on Baltor I found." said Bloom

"Okay." said Baltor

Then they both paid for the items and went home.

HI GUYS I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER ANYWAYS I HAVE A CHALLENGE WHO EVER TELLS ME WHO THE FIGURE WAS FIRST I WILL WILL GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO THAT PERSON TO ONE OF HE/HER STORIES SO GUESS WHO IT WAS AND TELL ME TO GET A SHOUT OUT AND I WILL REVEAL THE WINNER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PM ME AND YOU MIGHT WIN SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! 


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER AND I ALSO HAVE OUR WINNER THIS PERSON GUESSED IT RIGHT SO AS I PROMISED I WILL LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO SERENITYSKYWALKER AND PLEASE READ HER STORY CALLED WHAT DREAMS MAY COME IT'S A GOOD STORY SO CONGRATULATIONS SERENITYSKYWALKER AND LETS START CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER 12

Bloom and Baltor went inside the house and Bloom went inside her bedroom to put her new clothes away and Baltor sat at the Bloom came and sat with Baltor and Bloom saw that Baltor looked spaced out.

"Are you okay?" said Bloom

"Yeah I'm fine." said Baltor

"It doesn't look like it tell me the truth." said Bloom

"When we were at the store I saw someone staring at me and I felt weird and strange." said Baltor

"Well where okay now so don't be grumpy." said Bloom

"Okay." said Baltor with a smile

Then Bloom and Baltor kissed for a few secounds then stopped.

"Now I'm happy." said Baltor

Then Bloom smiled and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to make lunch." said Bloom

Then Bloom walked to the kitchen and started making some food.  
Then Baltor turned on the t.v. and started watching whatever was on.A few minutes later Bloom was done making the food and set it on the table.

"Foods ready." said Bloom

Then Baltor turned off the television and went to the kitchen and sat on a chair also Bloom sat on a Bloom made was a chicken with some rice.

"This is good." said Baltor

"Thanks." said Bloom

Then they continued eating and it was quiet.10 minutes later they finished eating and went to the sofa and sat down.

"What do you want to do." said Baltor

"I don't know." said Bloom

"When do we return to Domino?" said Baltor

"In a week." said Bloom

"Oh." said Baltor

Then they heard a knock on the door and Bloom got up and went to the she opened it she was suprised at who was at the door.

"Hi Flora." said Bloom

"Hi Bloom I just came to visit." said Flora

"Come in." said Bloom

Then Flora walked inside and saw Baltor sitting at the couch.

"Hi." said Flora softly

"Hi." said Baltor

"So how are you and Baltor?" said Flora

"Great." said Bloom

"Oh." said Flora

Then both Bloom and Flora sat down on the couch.

"You have a nice house." said Flora

"Thanks how are the other girls?" said Bloom

"Good but they miss you." said Flora

"Oh well I missed you guys too." said Bloom

"Oh yeah I brought a gift from me and the girls." said Flora

Then Flora holded out her hands a book appeared.

"This is a book has pictures of the fun times we all had." said Flora

"Oh this is so nice thank you." said Bloom

Then they both hugged and they started crying a little.

"Well I have to go bye Bloom." said Flora

"Bye." said Bloom

They both gave one last hug and Flora left.

"You have great friends you know." said Baltor

"Yeah." said Bloom

"Well we sould go to sleep." said Baltor

"Yeah." said Bloom

Then they both went to their bedroom and got in their covers and went to sleep.

WELL THIS CHAPTER IS DONE ANYWAYS I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AND CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN SERENITYSKYWALKER AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

HEY GUYS SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LIKE TWO DAYS I HAD THINGS TO DO SO HERE IS CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13

Baltor woke up and noticed that Bloom was still asleep so he got up quietly and walked to the kitchen to make he got to the kitchen he got some eggs out and some sausages out.  
Then he put the sausages on the pan and started cooking once the sausages were ready he put the egg on the pan and cooked he saw Bloom coming in the kitchen and sit on a chair.

"Good morning princess." said Baltor

"Good morning to you too." said Bloom

Then Bloom and Baltor kissed and once they stopped Baltor returned to his cooking.

"So what are you making?" asked Bloom

"Sausages and eggs." said Baltor

"That sounds good." said Bloom

Then Baltor came with two plates of eggs and sausages and gave one plate to Bloom and one plate to himself and they began eating.A few minutes later they finished their food and went to the Bloom got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" said Baltor

"To Magix." said Bloom

"Okay but be careful." said Baltor

"I will bye." said Bloom

"Bye." said Baltor

Bloom closed the door behind her and teleported herself to made it to Magix and went to the nearest store she she went inside she saw it was 6:45pm so she started looking at the didn't find anything she liked so she went to another store.

WITH BALTOR

Baltor was waiting for Bloom to return it was 7:09pm and she still hasn't return so he turned on the tv and watched what was on.

WITH BLOOM

It was night time so Bloom walked out of the store she was in and walked down the heard something but she ignored it then she heard it streets were empty and Bloom was alone then she heard the noise again.

"Hello anybody their?" said Bloom

"Hello darling." said a voice

Bloom turned around and saw nothing their.

"Show yourself." said Bloom

"Did you miss me?" said a voice

"I said show yourself!" yelled Bloom

Then Bloom felt a hand on her mouth and she tried to scream but she couldn't then her and the figure dissapreared.

WITH BALTOR

"What is taking her so long?" said Baltor

Then Baltor turned off the tv and got up and teleported himself to he got their he saw that the streets were empty.

"BLOOM!" yelled Baltor

Then he walked down the streets and saw all the stores closed.

"Hello Baltor." said a voice

"Is that you Bloom?" said Baltor

"If you want your Bloom you have to fight for her so when you have time you could find me because I have your Bloom so I'll see you soon." said the voice

"Darkar." said Baltor

Thn he teleported himself to his house to figure out a get Bloom back and stop Darkar from hurting her.

DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU DID SO PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS I REALLY ENJOY IT SO REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter 14

HEY GUYS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER HERE AND I HOPED YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14

Bloom woke up and saw that she was chained in the same room like last tried to free herself from the chains but it was no she saw the door open and saw Darkar come inside with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning darling did you sleep well?" said Darkar

"Shut up and where is Baltor?" said Bloom with anger

"You mean your stupid husband I don't know." said Darkar

"How do you know we are married?" said Bloom

"I've been seeing your every move." said Darkar

"Stocker." whispered Bloom

"What did you say?" said Darkar with anger

"Nothing loser." said Bloom

"That's it." said Darkar

Then he unchained Bloom and put handcuffs on her and dragged her out of the he opened up a purple portal.

"Do you remember this portal?" said Darkar

"Please don't put me in there I was just kidding about the whole loser thing please don't throw me in there." begged Bloom

"Too bad." said Darkar

Then he threw her in the portal and the portal closed then Darkar did a evil laugh.

WITH BALTOR

Baltor was walking bak and forth thinking of a way to get Bloom was thinking of how much he missed his wife he was thinking of what Darkar was doing with he stopped walking.

"I'm just gonna got beat that stupid head up." said Baltor with anger

Then he said a spell and transported himself to Shadowhaunt wher the final battle with Darkar will begin.

AT SHADOWHAUNT

Darkar opened up the portal and dragged Bloom out once she came out she had bruises and cuts all over her and she was he just threw her to the floor and looked at her.

"I hope you learned your lesson pixie." said Darkar

"She is not a pixie." said a voice

Then Darkar looked up and started to get angry.

"So you finally show up." said Darkar

"I want Bloom back Darkar." said Baltor

"Why should I give her to you?" said Darkar

Then Baltor looked at Bloom and was shocked at how much damage she had.

"What did you do to her?" said Baltor with anger

"She just needed to learn her lesson after calling me a loser so I threw her into the portal we both threw her in." said Darkar

"Why you." said Baltor

Then he threw a purple blast to Darkar and Darkar fell to th ground with a crash then Baltor ran towards Bloom.

"Bloom are you okay?" said Baltor

"Baltor is that you?" said Bloom

"Yes but I have to defeat Darkar so just wait for me here okay." said Baltor

Bloom nodded and Baltor saw that Darkar was getting up then Darkar got on his feet with anger in his eyes.

"You will pay for that." said Darkar

Then he threw a red blast at Baltor but Baltor blocked it easily.

"Is that the best you got." said Baltor

But Darkar threw a blast more stronger and it knocked him to the he got up he saw Darkar with Bloom and a dagger in his hand.

"One move and I will stab her just surrender and she will live." said Darkar

Then Baltor saw that Bloom was worried so he let his guard down.

"Just come and I will give Bloom back to you." said Darkar

Then Baltor walked towards Darkar and Bloom and Darkar let go of Bloom and Bloom gave a hug to Baltor and she started to Bloom heard a cry of pain and stopped hugging Baltor and saw the dagger on Baltor's Baltor fell to the floor with Bloom released all her energy on Darkar and Darkar turned to Bloom's vision started to get blurry and she fell to the ground and everything went black.

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I TRIED TO MAKE IT ACTION ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter 15

HEY GUYS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN I READ IT OVER I CRIED WHEN BALTOR GOT STABBED BUT ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER 15

Bloom woke up in the morning and found herself on the ground.  
She noticed she wasn't at home she saw that she was in Shadow-  
she got up she turned around and saw something so saw Baltor on a pool of blood she gasped and kneeled down to Baltor and started turned Baltor around and focused her powers on Baltor to heal his she stoppd she waited for Baltor to wake up but he never buried her face to Baltor's chest and started crying was thinking that her life was over she thought everything was over for her.  
Because she lost the love of her life and Baltor was everything to she stoped thinking in her thoughts when she heard a similar voice a voice she had heard before.

"Why are you crying?" said a voice

Bloom lifted her head and saw Baltor smirking at her she felt so happy she felt that she could do anything.

"Baltor I thought you were gone." said Bloom

Then she started hugging Baltor so tight she didn't want to let go.

"Your squeezing me too tight." said Baltor

"Oh sorry I'm just so happy your not dead I thought you were gone forever and I was really sad." said Bloom

Then she started crying a little more and Baltor started wiping away her tears.

"Well I'm here now and I'm fine so don't cry anymore." said Baltor

"Okay but I think it is time to leave this place." said Bloom

Baltor nodded and got up on his feet then they started walking until there was nowhere else to go.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Baltor

"Domino." said Bloom with a smile

Then they used there magic and teleported to Domino.

AT DOMINO

Bloom and Baltor landed on Domino once they were on their feet they started walking to the castle's walked inside and saw Oritel and Miriam standing there with smiles.

"Welcome home Bloom and Baltor." said Miriam

"Hi mom and dad." said Bloom

Then Bloom walked toward her parents and gave them s big they stopped hugging and Oritel and Miriam looked at Baltor.

"Hello Oritel and Miriam." said Baltor

"Hello Baltor." said Oritel and Miriam

Then Miriam and Oritel faced Bloom.

"Are you ready to be the new queen of Domino?" said Miriam with a smile

"Yes." said Bloom

"Are you ready to be king of Domino Baltor?" asked Oritel

"Yes." said Baltor

"Well I got you two your room." said Oritel

"Really?" said Bloom and Baltor

"Yeah do you want to see it?" said Oritel

Then they all started walking to the room and once they got there they opened the door and the room was so was a huge bed and a bathroom and a closet and thought it was so perfect.

"We love it thank you." said Bloom

"Your welcome well it's getting a little late why don't you guys sleep." said Oritel

Then Oritel and Miriam closed the door and left Bloom and Baltor alone.

"You know I love you so much." said Bloom

"So do I." said Baltor

Then Bloom started taking off Baltor's shirt and Baltor started taking off Bloom's shirt and they both walked to there Bloom took off Baltor's pants and Baltor did the same thing to her they started kissing for a really long time and they kept on kissing and kissing.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND YOU PROBABLY KNOW WHAT THEY ARE GOING YO DO SO DON'T THINK ABOUT IT TOO MUCH ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND PEACE OUT! 


	16. Chapter 16

HEY GUYS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER THEIR IS POBABLY STILL ONE MORE AFTER THIS ONE AND THEIR TOTALLY IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL SO HERE IS CHAPTER 16

CHAPTER 16

Bloom woke up and yawned then she stretched her arms and noticed something she wasn't wearing panicked and looked for her clothes and saw them on the got one of the blankets and covered herself and picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom to put them she got out she saw Baltor with his clothes on felt like saying something but she was thinking of something to say then she thought of something.

"What happend last night?" said Bloom

"Here is some hints are clothes are everywhere you wake up naked you know the rest so be smart." said Baltor

"Oh my god this is shocking." said Bloom

"Anyways I'm going to get breakfast." said Baltor

Then he got up and went towards the dining sat down on her bed and was thinking about why would she do was thinking that she was crazy so she wanted to do it but she decided not to talk about it she got up and walked towards the dining she got their she saw her parents and Baltor so she sat in the middle.

"Did you sleep comfortable." said Miriam

"Umm yeah." said Bloom

Then their food came and they began to eat.A few minutes past and Bloom finished eating so she got up and walked towards Baltor's and her bedroom and opened the door and closed it behind Oritel,Miriam,and Baltor finished eating so Baltor went inside the room Bloom went inside and saw her sitting on the bed quietly.  
Then Baltor walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" said Baltor

"I'm still a little shocked." said Bloom

"Why?" asked Baltor

"Because I didn't know what I was thinking about doing that." said Bloom

"It's okay Bloom you don't have to worry." said Baltor

"Wait I think I'm going to puke." said Bloom

Then she ran towards the bathroom and you could hear her puking in the threw his hands towards his face and shook his Bloom came out of the bathroom and she looked awful.

"I feel sick." said Bloom

"Lets take you to the docter." said Baltor

Then Baltor helped Bloom walk out of the room.

AT THE DOMINO HOSPITAL

Baltor,Oritel,and Miriam were waiting in the waiting room to hear if Bloom was a docter came an hour later so they stood up to hear the news.

"Well the truth is that she is pregnant." said the docter

Bloom's parents gasped and looked at each other.

"Could we see her." said Miriam

"Yes." said the docter

Then all three of them walked inside Bloom's room and saw her laying down on a bed.

"Bloom are you alright." said Miriam

"Yeah." said Bloom

"Why didn't you tell us about you and Baltor?" asked Miriam

"I don't know I was worried and I didn't know what to say." said Bloom

Then the docter came inside to say something.

"Well she is fine so she could leave." said the docter

AT DOMINO

So they all made it to the kingdom and went and Baltor went inside there room and sat on the bed.

"Well I guess we are going to have a child." said Baltor

"Yep." said Bloom

"All I know is that we are going to have a great future." said Baltor

"We sure are." said Bloom

"We are going to rule a kingdom and have a child so it will be great." said Baltor

"Yeah just like a fairytale we will live happily." said Bloom

"Ever." said Baltor

"After." said the both of them

Then they both laughed and kissed and kissed.

WELL THAT IS CHAPTER 16 THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST THN THEIR IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL SO PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY COOL! 


	17. Chapter 17

HEY GUYS I HAVE BAD NEWS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THEIR IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL YAY WELL ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 17

CHAPTER 17

9 MONTHS LATER

Bloom woke up and saw it was morning time she got up and saw Baltor still rubbed her stomach it was walked to her closet and grabbed a red shirt and some leggings.  
Then she walked inside the bathroom and changed her she got out she saw no one inside the when she turned her head she saw Baltor walking inside the room.

"Good morning." said Bloom

"Good morning princess." said Baltor

Then Baltor gave Bloom a kiss.

"How is our baby doing?" said Baltor

"Fine." said Bloom

"Well does our good news." said Baltor

Then they both walked out of the room and walked towards the dining both sat down on a chair and waited for their food but then a waiter came with food.

"Here is your food my king and queen." said the waiter

"Thank you." said Bloom and Baltor

Then the waiter bowed and left the they both started eating their food.A few minutes later they finished and went to their opened the door and walked inside and sat down on the bed.

"Your bored." said Baltor

"Yep." said Bloom

Then they heard a knock at the door and Baltor opened it and saw a guard.

"Their is a visitor." said the guard

"Okay bring that person in." said Baltor

Then the guard walked away.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Bloom

"I don't know." said Baltor

Then the guard came back but with someone.

"Hi Flora." said Bloom

"Hi Bloom." said Flora

Then the guard left and Flora walked towards Bloom.

"How is the baby?" asked Flora

"Fine." said Bloom

"That's good." said Flora

"So what brings you here?" said Bloom

"Well I just wanted to see how you are and the baby." said Flora

"Well I'm fine right now." said Bloom

Then it got all quiet then something happned.

"Ow my stomach hurts." said Bloom

"Oh dear." said Flora

Then Baltor walked towards Bloom to see what was wrong.

"Baltor the baby is coming." said Bloom

"Come on." said Baltor

Then Flora and Baltor helped Bloom get up and they went to the hospital.

AT THE DOMINO HOSPITAL

The doctors took Bloom to a room and they told Flora and Baltor to wait in the waiting Flora and Baltor started waiting in the waiting room.1 hour past and a docter walked towards Baltor and Flora they both got up and they were ready for the news.

"Bloom is fine so you could see the baby." said the docter

They both walked to Bloom's room and opened the door and saw Bloom holding a baby.

"Come in." whispered Bloom

They both walked towards Bloom and saw the baby the baby had golden eyes and red hair.

"It's a girl." said Flora

"Yeah." said Bloom

"What are you going to name her?" asked Flora

"Sophia." said Bloom

"Hello Sophia." said Baltor

"Well I have to go bye Bloom." said Flora

"Bye Flora." said Bloom

"Bye Sophia and bye Baltor." said Flora

Then Flora walked out of the room and it got quiet.

"She's so beautiful." said Baltor

"Yeah." said Bloom

"I guess this is the begining of our future." said Baltor

"Yeah it sure is." said Bloom THE END WELL THAT WAS THE END BUT THEIR WILL BE A SEQUEL SO STAY TUNED FOR THE SECOND PART OF FOUND LOVE AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
